


A Tale of the Moon

by Mew2x



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew2x/pseuds/Mew2x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mere traveler stops at the Fairy Tail after traveling from different places. Unexpectedly, the people notice something suspicious about the traveler. When Natsu notices a familiar scent, it seems the traveler has that scent. Erza and his team didn't know what was going, until Natsu pulled the hood of the traveler. They were surprised from what they saw. More enough, from what they know who she is. Luna is Jellal's younger sister. What is her reason why she came to Fairy Tail? Or was it a coincidence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fanfiction. The characters/plots/settings that wasn't based on the original series were created by me. I'm a huge fan of Fairy Tail. I'm hoping the readers won't think that I am disrespecting the original series. In fact, I am not :D I respect the original series and the mangaka :) 
> 
> So hope you like it :)

Somewhere in the East Forest of Magnolia, the animals were having a peaceful time of their lives. A small rodent-like creature, reminiscent of squirrel, with pink polka dot on its back, climbed to the tree to eat its food. Slipping to its hand, the food dropped on the floor. The rodent went down to picked it up. Its small hand was close enough to reach it until a shadow passed by. A human, wearing a black cloak, carrying a long-wooden staff on the back, was walking by its own. The rodent picked up its food and climbed back to the tree. 

The traveler continued to walk until she stepped in to a known city of Fiore, called Magnolia. The people in the city were happily doing their own business. They didn't bother to notice a mere traveler. A few steps ahead, she stopped to a known guild. It is one of the famous guilds of Fiore, only guild in Magnolia, called as the Fairy Tail guild. 

When the traveler went inside, she noticed a crowd of wizards. Some were having a good time, sitting down on their seats, talking to the other members. And there were others drinking, but they don't get drunk. 

The traveler was getting nervous. She started walking, lowered her head down so no one will look on her face. All the sudden, there were some members who noticed her appearance. Her outfit may had been the reason. To see someone wearing a cloak, with a staff that she carried, may lead to suspicion. They didn't expect someone, who is a member of Fairy Tail, coming inside the guild. She sat down on a seat on the bar. The people who found her mysterious whispered to each other. They were curious about her silent attitude, including the staff that she carried. Wakaba, a middle aged man, who was biting the tip of his tobacco, asked his friend Macao.  
"Hey, Macao what is that shortie doing here?"  
"No idea Wakaba. Probably just a customer"

Macao answered him. With both of them being curious, they kept looking at the traveler. The traveler was getting anxious. She heard them whispering, but she pretend not to.

Another member was curious. A dark blue spiky haired teenager, who wore nothing but a pair of pants, showing an emblem on his right chest, gave the traveler a look like he felt something suspicious. "Gray?" A member, who has long blond hair, called her friend. "Oh nothing Lucy". He looked away at the traveler. And gave his attention to his friend, who called his name. 

A white-haired girl, with a small ponytail on her bangs, wearing a long red dress, approached the traveler. "What can I do for you miss?" Mirajane asked. The traveler didn't look at her, but she replied normally. "Can I ask for a glass of water?"  
Her voice was low that it was difficult for others to hear. But luckily Mirajane knew what she wanted. "Here you go". The traveler thanked Mirajane. Mirajane kindly asked her if she was traveling alone. She sincerely replied. Mirajane wanted to ask where she was going, but didn't bother. Instead, she gave the traveler an advice to be careful when she travels next time. And she nodded.

Meanwhile, two tables away from the traveler's seat, Erza's team, where Gray was sitting, were doing their own business. A pink spiky hair, with a scale scarf wrapped around his neck, finished eating his food. "Wow, that was delicious", Natsu said.  
"Geez, you sure eat a lot", Lucy said.  
"You might get fat Natsu", a blue cat, named Happy, continued.  
"Yeah, yeah I know—" Natsu, somehow, stopped his sentence.  
Natsu began to sniff. Erza, a scarlet haired color teenager, who wears an armor and a blue skirt, wondered what Natsu was doing.  
"I know that smell", Natsu said.

He followed where the smell was. People were starting to question what was going on. When Natsu followed the scent, he ended up to a traveler. "Its you", Natsu shouted and pointed his finger on the traveler. The traveler was shocked. "Your scent is familiar."  
"What's wrong Natsu?", a blue haired young girl, Wendy, asked. "Do you know this person?"  
Natsu touched the shoulder of the traveler. He was surprised when he looked at the unknown traveler. "You smell like "him", but you are not him. Who are you?"

The unknown traveler bit her lower lip. She was starting to shake. And asked Natsu to let go of her. "I...don't know what you are talking about", she said.  
"Natsu, what is the meaning of this? What do you mean 'him'?" Erza asked.  
"I meant Jellal"  
When he mentioned the name, everyone where shocked. Somehow, the atmosphere was quiet and serious.  
"W-what do you mean?" Erza trembled.  
Natsu couldn't explain. He pulled the hood of the traveler. The face of the unknown traveler was shown. Her beautiful hair flowed down to her back. When she looked up, she showed everyone her look. Everyone, including Erza, was surprised when they saw someone familiar. She has the same tattoo between her left eye. She has the same blue hair color, long, on the same length of her waist. And the way she look is the same.  
"You smell like Jellal. But you are not Jellal", Natsu argued.  
"Who could she be?" Happy said.  
Lucy approached the girl, asking for her name. The girl looked away. The waited for a while until she could speak up. "My name...my name is Luna...", she said. "I'm Jellal's younger sister" 

When she mentioned "younger sister", everyone were shocked. Natsu began to shout. "What? Did she just say his younger sister?". Erza couldn't believe what Luna said. On her mind, she never knew Jellal has a sister. He never mentioned it to her when they were imprisoned in the Tower of Heaven.  
"Are you serious?" Gray said  
"I didn't know he has a sister" 

Everyone were confused. They didn't saw it coming that a mere traveler was someone that belong to a guy whom they knew.


End file.
